1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a thermal module, and more particularly to a thermal module assembling structure, which can enhance the connection strength between the base seat and the heat pipe and save the cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that the functions of various electronic equipments have become stronger and stronger. As a result, the heat dissipation effect for the electronic equipments is more and more enhanced. All the current thermal module manufacturers have actively researched and developed more efficient thermal modules for the electronic equipments. Moreover, the central processing unit (CPU) of the electronic equipments has gone to an age of multi-core performance. Therefore, the product quality and heat dissipation efficiency of the entire thermal module have encountered severer limitation and test.
It is a mainstream in the field to apply heat pipe technique to thermal module. In general, the conventional heat pipe is connected with the base seat by means of press fit. One end of the heat pipe is tightly fitted in a corresponding channel formed on the base seat and integrally connected with the base seat. The conventional connection method is able to connect the base seat with the heat pipe. However, the connection strength between the base seat and the heat pipe is poor. This is because the heat pipe and the channel of the base seat are both directed in the same axial direction (longitudinal direction). Therefore, in case the heat pipe is pulled by an axial external force, the end of the heat pipe is apt to detach from the base seat and damage.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to provide a thermal module assembling structure, which can enhance the connection strength between the base seat and the heat pipe.